The Best of Friends
by Klamath61
Summary: Aro receives his invitation to the Hallow's Eve Ball, with a request or favour from an old friend. Aro readies himself to answer the call.


Dracula Aro Between Friends

When Aro had received the invitation he had been expecting it. "Come to my Summer Palace, I have a favour to ask of you my old friend." He had anticipated this "favour" all of these long years. He would now wait for his servant Carlisle to return from Transylvania, to see what he had seen and observed. Aro went in search of his brother and brother in law Caius and Marcus.

Marcus said in a sad tone, "You knew this day was coming, Aro."

Caius's words were unremorseful, "You would have done it again, if you had the chance, now you have indebted us all." Aro took his leave of them, to go into his study, he would have to search for the document he had kept hidden. When he found it he unrolled the parchment on the table and moved his fingers over it. At least this part of the bargain was kept in a safe place, the other piece of article still needed to be obtained.

He knew where he could find this missing article. He had Gabriel Van Helsing tracked for two days now. It was not hard to find him. He was always making a spectacle of himself. He was in fact in Italy at the time. If Aro was going to get to him he would have to act fast.

He turned around to see, one of the Guards come into the room. "Yes?" he said. The Guard bowed then replied, "My Lord, Carlisle Facinelli has returned." He then said, "Show him in."

Carlisle bowed to Aro, "My Lord." He inquired of Carlisle immediately, "Is the female well enough to give our Master what he has been so anxiously waiting for? The fruit of his loin? The female, is she comely?

He then answered his Master, "Yes, my Lord, she is quite beautiful. And she is healthly, I am understanding she is what is known as a "death dealer." Her physique, body structure ,she is in good muscle tone the baby should turn out fine, if she exerts no extra pressure. I have informed our Master than we can supply blood if he should need it. I have explained to him that I will return within one month to deliver the child."

"Yes we will return within the month, it seems that I have received an invitation to the Hallow's Eve Ball. Was there anything else he said to you, Carlisle?"

Carlisle replied, "Yes, my Lord, the Master said he had a favour to ask of you."

Aro simply stated, "Ah, yes this was in the invitation, let us keep quiet about this, Carlisle."

"Yes, Lord Volturi, I will," replied Carlisle. He then excused himself and left the room.

Aro was now left alone with his thoughts of long ago, and how he and Count Vlad Draculia met. There was talk of war, the young Count knew Aro was a vampire. Aro sensed he was not afraid of him. He looked into his eyes, and saw no fear, only hate and loathing. "So tell me, Nosferatu why do you not kill me? What are you waiting for?" he told him spitefully. "There is something I can tell you of your past ,my Lord," Aro told him cunningly.

"Go to hell, there are enough Gypsies, around here," he spat at him. "My Lord, believe me what I see is truth," Aro answered him.

"Go ahead, Nosferatu, you only amuse yourself" he laughed. "With your permission, my Lord Aro took Draculia's hand, when he saw it. Draculia's birth, the signs, and who he really was destined to be. The Son of the Devil. Aro let go of his hand, and stood up, he turned to leave, when Draculia gripped him hard by his shoulder and said, someday Nosferatu I will need you and your Army. He said this with a gleam in his eye. So, it would seem that Aro Volturi was not the only one with special powers.

There was a loud commotion in the Castle later in the evening. Marcus had come to the study to find Aro. "It seems that the Guards have finally retrieved your Target", he said to Aro. There was a man dressed in black leather, with unkept hair, dragged in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. "Ah, now welcome, Mr. Van Helsing, it seems you had an appointment with the Pope, how wonderful, is he well?" he asked in a happy tone of voice.

Gabriel Van Helsing, looked up at Aro and just said flatly, "If you wanted to kill me I'd be dead already, what is it you want?"

Aro replied, "I will show you." A Guard came over and handed a sharp dagger to him. While two other Guards held Van Helsing down.

He then lifted the dagger and said, "My Master would kindly like the return of his Ring, you see it is a family Heirloom, and you have had it long enough." red eyes blazing at the one who cut off the finger of Vlad Draculia for his priceless jewelry.

The Guard raised Van Helsing's arm out to Aro, with hand outstretched, and ring finger extended. Aro steadied his aim, with the dagger in hand ready to slice off the finger. He could already taste Van Helsing he was getting thirsty. Van Helsing watching him the whole time. The next thing, Aro knew , he had blood his eyes, and Gabriel Van Helsing was hanging from the high Vaulted ceiling, two Guards down on the floor knocked out by Gabriels hard head, and quick feet.. It seemed under that black leather jacket his nemesis carried rope and a grappling hook. Aro had a piece of Van Helsing's finger in his hand, he looked on the floor and there it was, the Master's family Heirloom, the last piece of missing article, he quickly scooped it up and placed in his coat pocket.

He then looked up to see Gabriel Van Helsing's sharp gaze on him, that is when Aro swallowed what was left of his finger. Van Helsing managed to escape through by knocking out the window in the vaulted ceiling. Perhaps, another time Mr. Van Helsing, Aro thought jubilantly.


End file.
